After Effect
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Zutara OneShot Their not in Ba Sing Se, but instead an apartment hotel. So what happens when sake drops on his head?


**After Effect**

"Nephew, where are you going?" Iroh asked curiously while lying down on a futon in the room given to them by the hotel keeper in the Earth Kingdom; hundreds of miles away from Ba Sing Se.  
Zuko looked at him in annoyance, "I'm going to tell the ones in the lobby to shut their mouths up."  
He sighed, "they will not listen to you; try taking a bath, it'll soothe your nerves quite a bit."  
"I'm wanting to retire, not bathe a third time in one day." The prince replied bitterly.

--

"Katara, we're going to head into our rooms now." Sokka stated in bored fashion.  
His sister looked a little amuse, "aw, but this party is for are arrival." She laughed lightly.  
"Wrong, it was for Aang because he's the avatar, and even he's tired out already." He replied.  
"Take Aang and Toph to the rooms then; I'll share with Toph since those two should be separated."  
Toph glared with a faint blush across her cheeks, "Hey! What are implying little miss sugar queen!?"  
She laughed lightly and waved her hand, "nothing, nothing, just go to bed, I'll be there in a bit."  
Aang frowned, "but you're just as exhausted me; you and I trained the most in water bending."  
"Just leave her be," Sokka demanded in annoyance, "she'll go to bed when she wants to obviously."  
He looked at him and grumbled beneath his breath, "but I don't even like the idea of this place."

The three walked down the hallway on the first floor while Zuko was walking down the stairs that lead to the lobby. Searching around the place, he saw the water bender and immediately began searching for the avatar. He wasn't found, so the fire bender began walking over towards the woman but tripped over a drunk person and crashed onto the floor, causing a bowl of sake to fall off of the table of him and spill all over his face while the bowl shattered in the same direction at him.

**CRASH!**

Everything went completely silent as everyone looked in his direction to find him bloody and seemed to be unconscious. Katara pushed pass the Earth Kingdom people to see if she needed to heal people and she did. Going to his side immediately she leaned him against the wall and took out the small pieces of glass from his face and through his hair whilst trying to heal him after telling the others that they could continue with the party that they were having; which they did immediately.

"Zuko," Katara whispered, "Zuko, are you okay?" Her hand shook him lightly while healing him.  
"...nh..." he opened his dazedly and saw a person before him, but his vision wasn't focused well.  
She brushed his bangs aside with her fingers and laughed, "looks like you don't stand down long."  
"W-who...who are you?" Zuko tried focusing on the female voice while looking at her dizzily.  
"An acquaintance, and the person who's healing your wounds." The water bender whispered softly.  
A person came over them and gave Katara a cup, "want a last drink before bunking down for bed?"  
She looked up at him and took the cup, "yeah, thanks," after drinking it, she gagged, "sake..."

Placing the finished cup away, she turned her attention to Zuko whom instantly placed his hands on her arms and pulled her into him gave smacked his lips on hers. She tried shoving away, but his grip was too strong on her, so she couldn't escape. He slowly released her and smirked cooly as he saw her blush lightly while standing up.

_'All the sake that got dumped on his head must've made him drunk; very drunk.'_ She stated.  
Zuko stood up as well and looked at her, "what's wrong; you don't like being kissed by guys?"  
Her eyebrow raised, "guys I don't mind, you however, are a different story Zuko. Don't do it again."  
"What's that supposed to mean, do you what a hug instead?" He wrapped his arms around her.  
"G-get off me!" Katara tried shoving him off. "Where is your room; I'll take you to Iroh, alright?"  
"You sound like a mother; you can't tell me what to do!" His arms hugged her tighter against him.  
The water bender groaned. "You're not only drunk, but your horny too. You're not Zuko are you?"  
He scowled, "yes I am, I'll take you to the room and prove it!" He took her by the wrist and left.  
"Hey- wait- Zuko!" Katara tried escaping his grasp but was beginning to get dizzy from the sake.

--

Zuko slammed the sliding door open and placed the water bender on his futon then tackled her form while ravenging her lips. Iroh looked at his young nephew and the woman to find her very familiar since she's traveled with the avatar, but what was Zuko thinking; in front of his own uncle for that matter! Getting to his feet, he scurried out of the room as Zuko began pulling off his yukata, and shut the sliding door tightly before running away from the room hysterically from that scene of young love.

Katara was taken over by the sake completely as she wrapped her arms around the prince's neck to kiss him fully. He stripped her fully naked beneath him with his chest only to be bare for her to see, for now. Violently he went to her breast and nipped at one to hear her cry out in a painful moan beneath him as he rubbed his clothed lower region against her lifted knee on the futon for friction.

"Z-Zuko, t-that hurts... ah!" She cried lightly as he cause her nipple to bleed a little, and she frowned.  
The fire bender licked the blood away without a care care in the world, "I'll make you mine tonight."  
Katara muffled down some whimpered, "then can you be a little more gentle with me please?"  
"..." he looked at her with a hard core glared and went to her lips and ravaged her mouth forcefully.  
She felt her hand being grabbed and placed into his pants to feel how hard he was getting, "Z-Zuko!"   
"Do it," the fire bender hissed in annoyance kissed her jawline roughly then towards one of her ears.

Her hand shuffled about in his pants and rubbed his phallus while hearing him moan hotly into her ear that he was licking. His body was slowly beginning to shiver at her touches and she gently rubbed her hand even softer against him to his please. There was too much clothes on Zuko's body for his own taste, so he told her to take it off for him, but she declined to his demand.

She sat up in a slow movement which caused Zuko to follow her lead as he continuously sucked on her neck; oblivious that she placed him on his back. Katara nipped at his jawline to have him stop his assault on her neck even though it was too delicious for him to part from the up coming hickey on her neck. Her body lifted away and Zuko grabbed her forearm tightly to form a bruise, but she easily cooed him lustfully that she wasn't leaving, so he cautiously let her go as she bit his naval.

"W-what... are you... going to... do?" Zuko panted rasply while trying to regain his breath from this.  
She lightly tugged away his obi and tipped his pants down so his phallus was in view, "what you wanted me to do," she whispered tauntingly as she stroked his member smoothly and he shivered.  
"Mmmm... Katara..." He whimpered out as he brought his hands to his pubic and rubbed himself.  
"That's the first time you've ever said my name." Katara smiled, "how about you say it again for me?"  
"Kaaaataaaaraaaa..." The prince moaned as his pelvis arched up a little as she playfully teased him.

Her hand inserted the head head of his member into her mouth and he moaned for her to do more to him and so she did. Fitting all what she could into her mouth drove Zuko's mind up the wall in pure bliss and started to lose control of himself. He would have to tell himself in the future to have much more sake with this woman with every chance he could get.

"Turn your body to me Katara," He demaned cooly as he tried resisting immediate claim of her.  
Her head lifted up and looked at him while rubbing his shaft, "what for my Fire Nation Prince?"  
"You're not being fair to me; I want to taste you too..." Zuko whined as he reached for her thigh.  
"Humph, are you a spoiled prince then?" She asked teasingly as she licked the head of his phallus.  
His head threw backwards and he moaned loudly as his body shivered, "y-yes damn it! I am!"  
Katara laughed lightly and turned her body around and over his, "fine then; since you admitted it."

Zuko looked at her woman hood to see it becoming already wet, and so he lowered her pelvis down little more and plunged his tongue into her. She stopped what she was doing and began to moaning at what he was doing to her. It didn't take long though before he began placing placing his middle finger inside her, and another until she begged him to stop which was all too soon for him to agree.

"Z-Zuko stop... I can't keep... doing this anymore." Katara trembled lightly over his body in pleasure.  
He stopped long enough only to reply rasply, "why? You're tasting pretty good for a water bender."  
She bit the foreskin of his phallus and he went into a fit of whimpering cries and released her, "what were you saying about me being good for a water bender? Hmm...?" She looked at him dangerously.  
"S-sorry..." he whimpered in pain as he held himself in misery, and made her frown apologetically.  
The water bender turned around and sat on his chest, "I guess that really did hurt some, didn't it?"

Katara got off of him and sat next to his naked form while softly rubbing his abs; tracing them delicately with her finger tips as he calmed down. Soon though, the temperature began to increase little by little and then Zuko suddenly sprung up, causing Katara fall back against the futon and he clamped his hand over her mouth. Immediately preparing himself in front of her entrance, he shot himself inside her and she screamed inside of his hand while starting to cry in complete pain.

"Shh..." Zuko cooed lightly and she began to settle down beneatch him, so him removed his hand.  
"J-jerk, t-that hurt you know!" She cried out as she tried wiping away her tears with her hands.  
"It hurt when you bit me; so fair is fair, isn't that right?" He asked sternly while slipping out and in.  
"Ah!" Her mouth was covered up again, "Zuko... stop... it!" She said sternly in her small sobs.  
"Why should I stop; it feels pretty damn good from where I'm at." The prince stated in annoyance.  
"Give me some time to adjust to your size; I've never done this before and you broke my barrier!"  
"...humph..." Zuko crouched down over her and whispered into her ear, "fine thing, Katara."

As she began to adjust to him being inside her, Zuko occupied himself with her neck and gave her three new love bites for the night. Three minutes later, Katara claimed that she was ready for him to do what he wanted, and he did exactly that. He went slow at first till all he did was thrust deep inside of her canal as he could as he felt himself errupt inside of her womb if possible.

They went at it for hours on end and the orgasisms that were spilt between them were countless, but Zuko did the most out of them both. There were times that they did it together, but most of the time is wasn't, and they seem to notice all too much. Zuko had enough energy to do one more, but he was starting to come out of her entrance as it spilt all on her stomach.

He wapped his arms around her quietly and nuzzled his head between her breats while quietly whispering her name over and over again. Katara stroked his hair for a little while till he fell fast asleep on her body. So she placed her hand on the back of his nape while the other one above her head on the futon to keep herself comfortable through the night.

--

Night turned into morning slowly, and Zuko woke up with a pounding headache and something cool against his body. He opened his eyes and saw a breast in front of him and blushed while slowly looking up and became alarmed. His body was lying on top of the water benders' whom was known to be somewhat his enemy since their last meeting in Ba Sing Se.

Unwrapping his hands around her body, he placed his hand around her body and found out that she was completely naked. It didn't take long for him to found out that even **he** was naked under the covers. Hearing the sliding door unlock, he placed the covers over his head so that the water benders' breast could be hidden from their eye sight as they entered.

"Good," Iroh voice spoke quietly, "it's about time Prince Zuko calmed down with her after all of that." He closed the sliding door quietly and walked acrossed the room, "I'll just go to the washroom for a nice quick bath and get out before they even bother to wake up."

As the washroom door closed, Zuko lifted the covers off and looked at her upper body to find her bruised in many places; especially her neck. Seeing a faint white stain on her stomach, he touched it to find it sticky as well as his own stomach, and knew that he must spilt seeds on her, but why? Taking one of the covers for himself, the prince looked at the water bender quietly, and woke her up.

"Peasant, wake up." Zuko demanded in an impatient low whisper, and she began to stir about.  
She started to stretch on the futon, but immediately held her lower stomach and head, "what Zuko?"  
"What the hell are you doing here, and naked in my futon no less." He questioned sternly at her.  
"You didn't call me peasant last night when you were falling asleep," she painfully sat up and leaned against the wall for balance, "You were more drunk than I was; it's no surprise you can't remember."  
The fire bender glared at her, "what do mean I was drunk damn it? I don't like sake to begin with."  
Katara tried to think, "you fell over someone? Then the sake bowl fell and spilt on you, and the bowl shattered in front of you, so I healed your face where they hit you, and you kissed me."  
His eyebrow raised in annoyance, "I kissed a water bending peasant? Disgusting."  
"Mind you, that attitude was why I bit your foreskin last night." She stated sternly and groaned.  
"No wonder why my lower region feels so sore," Zuko grumble with displease while soothing himself.

Katara frowned and looked carefully grabbed the canteen next to the futon, "move the blanket, I'll-"  
"No!" He growled at her dangerously as he crossed his legs defensively. "I'm not letting you touch!"  
Her eyes rolled over, "Zuko, I saw you naked last night and you saw me, now move so I can heal it."  
The prince hissed at her, "I wouldn't dare let a peasant like you see my body so freely."  
"I bet you have a bruise just bellow your belly button where I bit you because you wanted me badly."

Zuko glared at her angrily, but slowly lowered the cover below his lower abs and saw a small bruise just below his naval. He seemed dumbfounded and when he saw the water bender coming closer to him, his head whipped about and saw her go behind him with a cover wrapped around her. His body felt her lean against him and felt her hand slid beneath the cover he wrapped around his waist with water surrounding her hand when she touched near the head of his member and her groaned.

"That's cold w-wench," Zuko clamped his hands down on his crotch, causing her hand to go on him.  
"If you wouldn't fidget so much it wouldn't be so cold." She sighed and stroked his shaft softly with her thumb, "will you stop over worrying about yourself? If you let me see what I'm doing-"  
"Fine already!" He growled and ripped the cover away from his body, "you're so frustrating!"  
Katara laughed, "compared to you? Hardly, I'm going to be sore all day because of you."  
"Why? What did I- ah!" His sentence was caught off when she cooly healed his foreskin.  
"Other than practically rape me? Four hickeys and a bruised arm for when you grabbed me."  
"Wait." He pushed her hand away and turned to look at her, "I claimed you, and against your will?"  
"Yes, for more than just two hours even, and... yes, it was against my own will Zuko." She replied.  
Zuko looked away in shame of how he could do that to a woman, "I'm sorry," he felt her hand.  
"It was against my will at first, but you gave me time to adjust to us being together so it wouldn't be."  
"Are you saying that you wanted to have sex with me? Even after all the crap I put you through?"

She laughed, "what's a few kidnappings in one year, huh? How do you think I even got in here if you didn't bring me here from the lobby?" Katara saw him look away and she caressed his cheek and whispered softly, "but yes Zuko, I did want to do what we did last night; even if you were harsh."

The fire bender turned to look at her quietly with a frown, "you're lying to me, aren't you peasant?"  
"You can call me Katara, can't you?" She kissed his scarred cheek, "but I'm not lying to you."  
"If what you said we did last night is true... then it's possible that you could be with a child soon."  
"They won't know it would be from you then; your prescence here is still unknown to them."  
Zuko frowned, "if so, then how would you explain your future stages of being gravid?"  
"I don't know, I'll think of something..." She whispered softly and removed her hand from his cheek.  
"It would still be wrong though," he stated in annoyance, "if your pregnant, then I'm responsible."  
"You don't have to be responsible for anything; our group leaves in a few hours, will act like nothing-"  
"Like nothing happened? Would you tell yourself that when you know for a fact that you **are**?"  
Katara frowned, "then what don't you tell me what to do Zuko? Since you feel so strongly of it."  
"I don't know what to think; my head hurts from thinking so much..." He growled agressively.

Katara leaned forward and wrapped her hands around his neck to give him a hug whiled covering him with the cover she had. He allowed her to do this, but it gave him the urge to hug her back, and so he did without her complaining. The door to the wash room was opened and Iroh started to walk out and saw the two awake and froze as they looked at him with a faint blush on their face.

Zuko looked at Katara and whispered to her, "do you still need a fire bender to teach the avatar?"  
"Yeah, we still do," she stated quietly while being lightly serious to him though a little confused.  
He looked to Iroh, "uncle, you said helping the avatar is good, so what if we join them for a while?"  
Iroh looked at him confusedly, "it's alright with me, but are you sure the water bender isn't just manipulating you into doing this; it's not like you ever **wanted** to help the avatar before."  
"I don't want to help him." Zuko stated. "You'll help the avatar," he looked to her, "I'll help Katara."  
The old man shrugged. "Alright, but you should probably asked her friends as well..."  
"There's no need, they'll listen to me." Katara stated as she looked at Zuko intently.  
He felt certain vibes from the two, "I'm... going to see if there's tea in the... lobby."

After he left, the two were still looking at each other, but Katara spoke first, "thank you Zuko."  
"Don't think of it, I'm doing it for what might be inside of you." Zuko stated sternly.  
"Even so, what if I'm not going to be pregnant; then you joined us for no reason." She frowned.  
He shrugged, "do you want another round? That way I **know** we did this together?"  
"Not before I tell you something Zuko," the water stated quietly and looked away.  
"What is it then?" He lowered her body onto the futon to see her naked form under his.  
"Ever since Ba Sing Se, we you showed me that different side of you, made me realize I love you."  
His body froze and quietly looked away, "I can't say the same to you right now, but give me time."  
Katara smiled lightly and wrapped her hand around him and hugged him, "I'm all yours to take Zuko."


End file.
